Interminable Journey
by nickelplated
Summary: Klaus suggests a very naughty way to pass the time during an interminable car journey. Klaus/Violet


Mr. Poe drove his car quickly and not always in a straight line down a long, dusty road that disappeared into a dusty horizon. There was nothing to see out of the windows except flat, brown land that seemed to grow nothing but clumps of flat, brown scrub. The road was wide and straight and Mr. Poe's car seemed to be the only one on it for miles and miles, so Klaus didn't understand how he managed to drive off of the road so often. Just as Klaus or Violet would finally drift off for a nap, the tires of the car would hit the dirt shoulder, making gravel fly up at the undercarriage, causing them to knock their heads against the window as he swerved back onto the blacktop.

"This is quite the interminable journey. I had no idea the hinterlands were so far away," Mr. Poe announced loudly, disturbing Sunny who had just managed to fall asleep, curled into a ball on the seat next to the window. Klaus patted her back gently until she closed her eyes and was soon breathing evenly again.

"That's why they call it the hinterlands," Klaus said quietly with an eye roll aimed so only Violet, who sat next to the other window, could see.

"What does interminable mean?" Violet asked him.

"It means you don't know when it will end," answered Klaus.

"Oh. Is it that far?" she asked miserably.

"I'm afraid so. Are you carsick?" he asked her.

"No, just so tired and Mr. Poe keeps making me hit my head against the window whenever I do fall asleep," she said rubbing a tender spot on her forehead. Klaus angled himself toward her in the middle seat, maneuvering his leg up behind Violet along the length of the backseat, then pulled his sister's back to his chest, urging her to bring her leg up next to his, so that she completely faced the window, and he could curl his leg back under hers.

"Now, you can use me as a pillow," he instructed. "Here, lay your head on my shoulder."

"Thank you, but it can't be comfortable for you," she observed how he had nothing to lean on in this position and was fully supporting her.

"I'm fine, although, I think it might be more comfortable if I can put my arms around you. Is that okay?"

"Of course, Silly. You don't even have to ask." Violet laid her head back against his shoulder, turning her face up into his neck and smelling what was uniquely Klaus- book pages, soap, toothpaste, Sunny and ink. In return he put his nose to her temple and they enjoyed the quietness of each other for approximately four minutes, when Mr. Poe swerved off the road again, making their bodies tense and sway jerkily. "I don't think I can take this much longer," Violet complained.

"I have an idea how to take our minds off of this interminable drive and make the time go faster," Klaus suggested.

"Anything," agreed Violet.

She waited for a long minute for Klaus to tell her his idea, but then she felt his hand fiddling with the buttons of her dress. He had skipped the top button, leaving it closed, but was working on the second and third button down. She clapped a hand over his, preventing him from continuing. "What are you doing?" she demanded, though in a loud whisper so as to not alert Mr. Poe of their activities.

"Let go, Violet. It will feel nice. Don't you trust me?" he asked, turning his face down to look at her.

"Klaus," she said his name and it was heavily laced with uncertainty. "You know it isn't right."

"If it makes you feel better, you can close your eyes and pretend it's Duncan touching you," he teased with a small grin.

"And you'll close your eyes and pretend I'm Isadora?" she asked curiously, already loosening her hold on his hand. Well that was easier than he thought it would be.

"Hmm," he hummed noncommittally. "If it makes you feel better," he repeated. He slowly reached his hand into the small opening he had made in her bodice. He didn't go straight for her breasts, but tried to put her at ease by stroking her collarbones and the little dip in her neck between them. Reaching his arm all the way in he kneaded her shoulder, making her moan in pleasure. "Shhh," he whispered in her ear.

She panicked all of the sudden. "I forgot all about Mr. Poe," she whispered urgently. "He'll see."

"No. He won't," Klaus reassured his sister. "He wouldn't even notice Count Olaf if he was sitting in the passenger seat right now, would he?"

Violet chuckled at this and eased again into her brother's embrace. Klaus pushed her bra strap off her shoulder and trailed his fingers down the soft swell of her breast and into the cup of her bra to tease her nipple. Then he took her whole breast in his palm to gently squeeze it, running his thumb over the top of it and starting over. He used the same hand to pull off the other strap, trying to give both equal pleasure.

Violet appeared content and comfortable as she got used to the feel of his hand on her skin, but her calm exterior was belied by a small trembling in her muscles. "Do you trust me, Violet?" he asked quietly in her ear. She hesitated, but then nodded. He used the hand that was between her and the back of the seat to surreptitiously sneak up the hem of her dress, along her knee and thigh. His arm barely even lifted the skirt from where it had lain, completely keeping her covered, while his hand was free to roam.

Klaus took his time, making her want him. He drew long ovals up the inside of her thigh, palming her hip and then drawing even more circles on her belly. Every time he even came close to the edge of her panties she would open her legs just a little wider in anticipation. He could feel the heat emanating from her core when he placed a palm over her pubic bone and grazed his fingers on the outside of her panties up and down that telltale warmth.

He had been stalling, putting off touching her, for two reasons. The first was that he wanted her to want it. The second was that he himself had wanted it for so long. But now she was so ready for him. All he had to do was ask.

"Do you want me to touch you?" he asked, voice husky and low. She turned her face again into his neck, pushing her body back even closer to his.

"Yes."

He pushed her panties out of the way as best he could, cupping her sex and her breast at the same time, not quite giving her what she wanted, making her squirm just a little. He didn't want to wait anymore. Klaus drew long lines up and down her slit, feeling her satiny skin, feeling how aroused she was.

"God, Violet," he whispered so only she could hear. "That's good. You are such a good girl for opening your legs so wide for me." She was immediately embarrassed by his dirty words and began to close her thighs. "Don't you dare," he whispered a warning, pressing his fingers into her thigh to keep her from closing. "You keep them open for me, okay?" She didn't answer but kept them open, though her thighs trembled a little, as if in protest.

He began a slow descent into her body, pushing his fingers in just a little bit, then pulling out all of the way to rub circles on her nub. By the time he had his fingers all the way in, her body was sending out little pre-orgasmic shudders, causing her vagina to flutter intermittently.

"Does it feel good? You are so close already. I can feel how tight you are." He pulled at her nipple and her clit at the same time. "When you come, you had better not close those legs, do you understand? You leave them open for me and we'll just keep going, okay?" Then his fingers were as far in as they could go and he was shallowly pumping, and the way she was trembling had him thinking that this might not be a quiet episode, and he honestly looked forward to it. "You feel amazing."

"Will you shut up already?" she said, without much heat. "How can I picture Duncan when you keep prattling on in my ear?"

He smiled against the crook of her neck and said, "Touché," then bit playfully up and down the slender column of her neck, tickling her and causing goosebumps to rise all over her skin. She was laughing softly and pulling her neck away from his onslaught of lips and teeth, but the gooseflesh sent a wave of chill and adrenaline through her body, making her orgasm while his mouth was on her neck and his fingers deep inside her.

"Klaus!" she called out, and not quietly. And she didn't call Duncan's name, did she?

"Is everything okay back there?" asked Mr. Poe, glancing at them briefly in the rearview mirror.

"Sorry, Mr. Poe. My sister sometimes has nightmares," Klaus said, making up an excuse for Violet's outburst. Sunny remained blissfully asleep.

After a silent moment, while his sister breathed heavily into his neck, when Klaus was sure Mr. Poe's attention was not on them anymore, he began with his ministrations again.

"Oh, God," she breathed. "I can't…," her words faltered. Her body was still too sensitive, and her muscles jerked every time he passed over her little nerve bundle. She tried to close her thighs on his hand.

"No, don't," he reminded her simply. He pulled his hand from inside her bra, to brush down her skirt covered thigh, the one facing Mr. Poe, and pulled her leg open wider, pulling it up and over his own knee. Violet took long breaths, trying to calm herself, but Klaus's fingers never stopped.

He breathed more naughty words right into her ear, his breath just adding to the waves of goosebumps that raced down her arms and legs. "What I wouldn't give to be alone with you right now, Violet. These clothes would have to go. You would keep those legs spread so wide for me, wouldn't you?" He was drawing long lines with his fingers from her clit to push all the way inside of her, as far as he could go, then slowly back again. "I could taste your sweet nipples. Would you like that? I could taste your lips," and she unconsciously lifted her face, her lips just barely brushing his before she realized what she was doing and turned her face away. He couldn't help but smile into her hair. "Hmm," he hummed low, in the back of his throat. "You don't know what you do to me. I am so hard for you right now, ready to bury myself in you, have my way with you."

"How?" Violet asked. Then she shook her head, saying, "No, it's wrong."

"Well," Klaus continued, pressing his lips chastely to the corner of her jaw, "I'll tell you anyway." She tried to stay still, but the pleasure was surely building again, and she couldn't help but use her foot against the car door to push back into him, giving him more room to touch her. "Do you want to be on top or on the bottom?"

She was shaking her head, but then said, "Top."

"God, yes." Klaus agreed. "Right here, with your legs straddling my waist. I could just sit back and watch how sexy you are as you ride me, taking my cock in and out of your body, just as fast as you like."

"Klaus," she whispered in admonishment. "That's a very naughty thing to say."

He laughed against her neck again, whispering, "You have some very funny rules for our little game." His hand drifted back to the buttons of her dress, and he undid the top one and pulled aside the fabric so he could see, although he was positive that Mr. Poe wouldn't be able to, if he decided to glance back. Klaus didn't know why he was doing this to himself, wasn't sure what was in it for him, except this hard arousal he was feeling.

"Your breasts are just as sweet as I imagined," he told her, as he cupped her again, supporting it lightly, holding the small weight gently. "I want to see all of you, Violet, you beautiful girl." He placed open-mouth kisses along her jaw and then her cheek, until he whispered, "Kiss me."

He thought she might not let it go that far, but his words had a strangely compelling effect on her, and she had turned slightly in his embrace to capture his lips, moaning ever so softly, that he felt the sound rather than heard it. He didn't dare kiss her too long, but her lips were like a drug, her tongue and mouth soft and persistent.

Her breaths were quick, bordering on harsh, but Klaus could tell she was trying to be silent. "I wish you didn't have to be quiet," he whispered against her lips. He grabbed her hand, pulling it back between their bodies, and pushed it down hard on his own erection. He gave a shuddering breath at the pleasurable sensation of it. "Look at me now, Violet." She had to pry her eyes open, she was so lost in sensation, but keeping her face turned towards his, she looked him right in the eyes. "Yes, I want you to come for me, and nobody else. Pretend this is what you feel inside of you instead of my fingers."

She was dangerously unheedful of anyone but her and Klaus in that moment, kissing him again without him having to ask her and with so much passion, having to push on his hand that was between her legs, as she obeyed him and came, pushing him in deep and holding him there, squeezing his fingers tight. She kept herself from crying out, biting her lip, but Klaus groaned loudly, then tried to muffle his voice in her neck. "You are such a good girl." They spent a moment in stillness, so still that he forgot where Violet's hand was until she gave a small squeeze, surprising another groan out of him.

"Aren't you tired now, Klaus?" she asked innocently. "Maybe we should switch spots?" A shiver of anticipation ran up his spine at her words, realizing that maybe their game wasn't over yet.

"Okay, that would be nice, I guess." He managed to keep his cool, and they switched spots, careful not to wake their little sister. Violet lifted her bottom up over Klaus as he scooted under her, then looked at her quizzically. He wasn't exactly sure if it could work out the same because he didn't think she could hold his weight like he had done for her if he leaned on her. She was 17 now but had remained the same stature since she was 13. Klaus on the other hand, only a few months behind her, was still growing, his frame much longer and stronger than hers. Violet realized the dilemma at the same time and smiled awkwardly at him.

"Okay, switch back," she laughed. Violet leaned against the door and motioned Klaus to sit between her legs. Once he was facing the right way, she pulled on his shoulders, urging him to lean back against her chest and she planted a foot on the seat, bending her knee, using her skirt to create a sort of screen between Mr. Poe and her own naughty plans.

She began the same way Klaus had. She untucked his shirt, unbuttoning the lower half of his shirt, reaching her cool fingers inside to trace his sternum, his ribs and his collarbones. He had a small spattering of soft chest hair, and she carded her fingers through it, then circled his nipples, which hardened as quickly as hers had previously. She dipped her finger into his belly button, causing his stomach to flinch reflexively. She must've liked that reaction because she did it again, but then dipped her hand lower, dragging her fingers over his belly.

Violet used both hands to pop the button on his trousers, and slowly pulled the zipper down, hoping not to make any noise. She lifted his waistband with one hand, stealing a peek while she was at it, then set to roaming. Klaus had to set his jaw, had to clench his teeth to endure her slow exploration of his body. Her hand was cool against his hot skin, and slid easily over him, down to cup his soft sac or scratch her fingernails through his pubic hair. It felt wonderful, but he had to fight the urge to move and thrust. He had already been so aroused that now he really just wanted some relief.

"I'm sorry," she whispered in his ear. "I don't really know what I'm doing."

He exhaled a short laugh, and could feel the blush of her cheek against his neck. "No, don't be sorry. Here," and he used one of his hands to hold his underwear down, giving Violet a full view and she breathed a little faster. Using his free hand, he helped her wrap her hand around his erection, then put his hand over hers, squeezing it just tight enough, and proceeded to show her how to pump her hand in moderate strokes, sliding over the velvety skin. "Imagine what you would like sex to feel like, Violet. Do you remember the way I put my fingers inside you?" She nodded, her lips pressed to his neck. "It's like pretending that we're having sex, and my fingers were tricking your body into thinking that it was my penis inside of you. So, now, you are tricking my body into thinking that I am inside your vagina, right?" She was still nodding and he let go of her hand. It took her a few tries to get into a good rhythm, but God, was it a good one. Slow and steady, she pumped all the way down to the the base, then loosened her hand for the upward stroke, then tightened again on the way down.

"How is that?" she asked

"I think I've already told you. You are amazing," he said.

He leaned his head back on her shoulder, and could see how she stared at his body that he had exposed to her. Her lips were parted slightly, her cheeks pink. A small drip of fluid ran down the head of his shaft and Violet ran her thumb over the wetness, but his body replaced it almost immediately. He pulsed almost continuously in her hand.

She couldn't quite reach all the way around him with both hands for very long, but sent her free one back into his shirt, palming up his side and over his chest. Klaus had no more naughty words for her right now as he concentrated on finding his pleasure. Violet pushed her nose into the nape of his neck, pushing his collar away, and he could feel her warm breaths in puffs over his shoulder causing goosebumps to rise on his skin. His hands were restless. He longed to reach behind him and tangle his fingers in Violet's long hair, but he was afraid that would draw attention. He reached around her thighs instead, holding tight, curling his fingers into the fabric of her skirt.

He turned his lips to her ear. "Don't stop, I'm…" but he didn't finish as his orgasm came on so strong and sudden, his scrotum tightening and pulses of electricity shooting up his spine. He felt like calling out, and maybe he had, cause Violet had placed a hand over his mouth.

"Shh," she reminded him. Klaus's body was incredibly tense as ejaculate was wrenched from his body in several large spurts. Violet pumped him until he covered her hand with his again, holding it still. He must've been holding his breath because now he was trying to catch up, his chest heaving, but it was so hard to breath quietly. Violet let go of his mouth and used her hand to wipe some of the mess from his belly, then cleaned her hand on the side of the seat. He felt completely empty. Empty of bones and muscles and energy. He sagged heavily on Violet, who put him back together, pulling at his pants to cover him and redoing his shirt buttons, although she kept one hand inside the bottom of his shirt, idly playing over his skin, drawing little figures with her fingertips.

He finally drew enough energy that he hefted himself upright in the seat again. Poor Violet must be well and squished. He drug his hands over his face and into his hair. He had expected to feel good and relieved and satiated, and he did, but there was another feeling, too. He felt anxiety, like maybe he should just grab Violet and Sunny and run away from all of this as fast as he could. He looked sideways at Violet who was looking up at him in concern. He put his arm around her, scooting as close to her as possible, leaning his head on hers.

Violet turned her lips to his ear. "Did I do something wrong? Are you upset with me?"

"No, Violet. You did everything right," he sighed, his turn to whisper in her ear. "I'm afraid that my feelings for you may have outgrown the realm of sibling love." He was always the objective intellectual.

She scoffed at his obvious statement.

"You don't have to feel the same way about me. I understand that what we did just now, well, it was a little game between us, to pass the time, but everything I did was real for me and everything I said to you was absolutely true, and I don't think these feelings are going away anytime soon. That's fair warning, okay?"

Violet turned her head quickly, kissing his lips briefly, surprising Klaus. "Of course it was real," she murmured.

"And I don't like not knowing what's going to happen next," he continued. "We both know this ordeal is far from over. What if I can't protect you? The thought of losing you makes me feel sick."

"We'll stick together," she reassured him. "We'll protect each other," and they both looked to their innocent sister, still asleep on her side of the car. Sunny was no longer a baby, but still far too young, and far too precious to the older siblings for them to risk making any errors that would lead to losing her. "Don't worry, Klaus. Worry can't help us," Violet continued in his ear. "We just have to be smart and be safe."

She held his hand, resting their intertwined fingers on his thigh. "You know, I wasn't thinking of Duncan just now," she admitted.

"And I think you already know that I wasn't thinking of Isadora." There was a long pause as the two contemplated the blank scenery that sped by the window. "Why don't you try to sleep for a little while, Violet?" he suggested, rubbing his thumb over her fingers. "I'm not really tired right now," he lied. She only nodded, scooted far away from him in the backseat, then laid down, leaning her head into his lap. He idly played with the ends of her hair while she relaxed, her breathing slowing to sleep finally. Klaus didn't pretend to know what the future held for the Baudelaire family, but he was determined to do whatever it took, sacrifice anything, to keep them together, to keep them safe.


End file.
